Cold day in July
by Tequila Sunrise
Summary: Heero leaves Relena. What are her thoughts?


Hey all! Yes, I'm maiming the song-fic GW world again... This time to country!!   
hehehe... Dixie Chicks. :) They're really, really growing on me. GO BUY THE ALBUM! FLY!   
LOVE IT!   
This is one of two or three songs I'll be doing from the album. This is "A Cold Day in  
July". If you have the CD, put on track 4. Hope you enjoy. Told from Relena's POV  
Your...  
Desert Rose  
  
  
The moon is full and my arms are empty  
All night long I've pleaded and cried.   
You always said the day that you would leave me  
Would be a cold day in July.   
  
You promised last night, in my arms, that you'd never leave again. My first night of  
heaven is spent in your arms, and my first day of hell given by your hand. How ironic.   
  
Your bags are packed, not a word is spoken  
I guess we said everything with goodbye.  
Time moves so slowly when promises get broken.  
On this cold day in July.  
  
You promised. You swore, Heero. And again, I watch you walk away, without so much  
as looking back. I always listen. I always fall for your lines. You felt nothing for me. I know this  
now. The chill creeping over me has nothing to do with the weather. Why does nothing go right  
for me?? The weather is even warm. My heart is ice.  
  
Sun's coming up down on Main Street   
Children shout as they're running out to play.   
Head in my hands here I am standing in my bare feet  
Watching you drive away  
Watching you drive away.  
  
The sun is rising, you've already left me. Your pillow's warm. I hold it to me as all our  
memories come back to me. But the mission came back to you, and that's infinitely more important  
than me, isn't it, Heero? I know it is. I remember a conversation we had once. You said I was  
replaceable. You said that as a person, I was not important, what was important was that the  
people have a princess of peace. A dove, and an angel all wrapped into one. Well, they got one,  
love. A princess with a tarnished crown, a soiled dove and a fallen angel. I used to think that  
everything wonderful that happened to me, happened because of you. I know better now.   
Good things happen to lull you into a false sense of security. You used me. You used my  
body, and my heart. And that, I cannot forgive. But I love you so much that I ache. How can you  
not feel this, too, Heero?? That ache, your heart telling you that this is wrong!? You said the  
words last night. Every one I've ever wanted to hear. You said them. I thought... I thought...   
But I know. I know now. And I've learned the lesson you've been so kind to give me.   
Harden your heart. I've learned it, but I can't apply it. I've loved too deeply to hate.  
  
You said that we were gonna last forever  
You said our love would never die  
It looks like spring and it feels like sunny weather  
But it's a cold day in July.  
  
You didn't even look back, Heero!! You just walked. Away, into your car, and drove.   
That's it, I think. Your drive. You can't live without the drive of the mission. I'm an interlude. A  
carefully planned, eight hour vacation.   
  
Oh, sun's comin up sun's comin up  
Down on Main street.  
Children shout as they're running out to play  
Whoah head in my hands  
Here I am standing in my bare feet.  
  
The moon is full, my arms are empty   
All night long, how I've pleaded and cried.   
You always said the day that you would leave me  
Would be a cold day in July.   
  
Your bags are packed, not a word is spoken  
I guess we said everything with goodbye.  
Time moves so slowly when promises get broken.  
On this cold day in July.  
  
I can't argue with you, I love you too much. It's an addiction. I'll never refuse you  
anything. My body, my heart, my soul, they've been yours all along and you know it. So I'll watch  
you walk away, from everything. Your soul, your heart, your love. Just know, as I stand, broken  
in front of my bedroom window, watching your shadow grow longer and your own body diminish,  
I could never love anyone as much as you. And promises broken lead to hearts ending up the same  
way. Just know. One day... I might not be waiting for your abuse next time.  
  
Ai shiteru.   
  
~fin~  
  
Sorry. That was a bit depressing, no? I'm just in a mood. More to come. Maybe "Earl  
had to die"? "Sin Wagon"? You never know. Drop me a line. BTW, I don't own GW.  
Lunacat613@aol.com   
Your...  
Desert Rose  



End file.
